The Queen Camelia
by kurama21
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka, on the Queen Camelia, run into mishaps which lead to Tsuzuki becoming Muraki's lover. Torn between Hisoka and the evil doctor, Tsuzuki is unsure of what to feel anymore. Tsuzuki's heart breaks when Hisoka loves someone else, but who?
1. What's Going To Happen To Me Now?

The Queen Camelia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yami No Matsuei characters but I do own my OC Maria. I hope you all really like. My best friend wanted me to write what about what I thought would happen to Tsuzuki if Hisoka didn't show. So, enjoy and please review!

"Ahhhh!!"

'How did I get in this position?' Tsuzuki asks himself after he had screamed from one of the Muraki's hard pumps. Tsuzuki is on top of a green poker table, the cards scattered all over the table and floor as Muraki pumps into the small, fragile man. Tsuzuki screams again and the small man starts to recall how he got here.

_'Oh that's right...Hisoka and I were here to check on the suspicious restoring's on the Queen Camelia ship...and to get Maria back from Muraki.' Tsuzuki was shown wearing a dealer outfit, Hisoka in a tux, pretending to be Hibiki Azumi, a guest who lives in a different country so no one knows what he looks like. Hisoka had Gushoushin on his arm playing as a new product for Hibiki's company._

_Hisoka had gone up the stairs with Kakyoin Tsubaki, the owner of Queen Camelia's, daughter. Tsuzuki had played a game with some of the guest and then he looked up to see Maria, atop of the stairs. She was wearing a Chinese style dress, long and red with a slit following up her left leg to her thigh. It was strapless so she had on a silk white shawl that wrapped around her shoulder blades and arms. Her eyes no longer a dark hue of blue but bloody red._

_Tsuzuki knew she's under Muraki's influence and there was no point in trying to get her in that state. Tsuzuki ended the game with a victory and walked over to the staircase. Before the dark haired man could touch the foot of the stairs, he was stopped by a bunch of men in black. Maria turned around and walked behind the red curtain behind her. A blonde man got in his face._

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_"No! No! I have no money!" Tsuzuki screamed thinking something totally different._

"_Oh! Like I said, I have some business to discuss with Hibiki!"_

"_Don't you know that from this point on it's the VIP room?"_

"_Wait! You don't understand!" Tsuzuki tried to escape but the group of men keep a good hold on him. Tsuzuki struggled more until someone from above threw a bottle of alcohol at Tsuzuki's head and the dark haired man fell to the ground._

"_Ow! That hurt!"_

"_Who the?" The blonde asked, looking up._

"_He's a friend. I want you all to back off of him." It was Muraki. The cold silver haired man stood atop the staircase, sexily, as he nonchalantly smirked at Tsuzuki. The brown haired man continued to stay on the floor as he rubbed his head._

"_Who's that?" One of the men in black asked._

"_Stop! That's the owner—the VIP!" The blonde said. The men walked away leaving Tsuzuki on the floor._

"_You're always so slow when it comes to these things. I threw it because I thought you would dodge it." Tsuzuki looked at him with a pained expression, one eye closed._

"_Huh?" Muraki walked down the stairs towards him._

"_It's because you're like this I want to molest you even more. It's been a long time, Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki stared in shock._

"_Muraki?" He hadn't realized it was him because Tsuzuki was more focused on his injury. Muraki lead him up stairs. The cold man pouring some wine into two cups._

"_Have some. The Rose wine reflected much of the color in your eyes."_

"_So you lived..." Muraki chuckled._

"_Did you think I would have died from something like that? How touching..." Tsuzuki gets pissed._

"_Don't give me that! Just what are you planning this time?!"_

"_I'm deeply hurt. To think that I would always be planning something." Tsuzuki sat across from Muraki, glaring at him. "I have been seriously working as a doctor."_

"_Hah! What a load of crap. For what happened at Nagasaki...you will pay." Muraki moved his wine glass forward on the table. His head reflected in the wine._

"_You must be thinking that I'd be looking for my next victim on this cruise. If that is so...then what will you do?" Tsuzuki stood up looking more pissed. Muraki seemed to be enjoying it._

"_As always, you are still only viewing situations in one way." Muraki traces the rim of his glass with his finger. Tsuzuki glared at him in anger._

"_It must be your eyes that draw me closer to you." Muraki and Tsuzuki glare at each for a few seconds. Muraki laughed a little and stood up to leave._

"_Wait! We are not done talking!"_

"_I am not on this cruise for the same reasons as you." He turned around._

"_I am the doctor of the owner's daughter." He walked away. Tsuzuki stared after him in shock._

"_W-What?!" After a while Tsuzuki walked down an empty hallway._

"_Oh man...Finally, I'm free. Hisoka will get angry if I make him wait." As he walked down that hallway, a man's voice was heard._

"_Please, don't give me trouble, sir."_

"_Huh?" He stopped and walked to the door to hear morel._

"_I'm sure that you will be able to do it. This boat is yours." Shouzou said, sitting in a chair, rubbing his rings with a rag. A man was standing next to him._

"_But, sir..."_

"_I know what you are planning on this cruise. If something slips out, it will be trouble." The other man looked really angry._

"_Kakyoin...I didn't have any luck today. Win our next game, you know what to do." The other man was Kakyoin, Tsubaki's father, who was glaring at Shouzou, Tsuzuki still outside the door._

_Later that night._

_Kanako screamed loudly. Tsubaki was brushing his teeth and Hisoka was reading the newspaper. Tsuzuki turned around with a gasp, the toothbrush still in his mouth, and Hisoka looked up._

_They ran towards the scream finding Muraki, Kanako, Abiko, Tsubaki and her dad standing in a room and staring at something. Kanako had her hands in front of her face and Tsubaki's dad was shielding her from whatever everyone else is staring at. Tsuzuki ran up to Kanako who was now starting to shake._

"_What's going on?" Tsuzuki asked. Kanako pointed straight with a shaking finger. Tsuzuki turned around and behind him, Muraki was adjusting his glasses as he stared straight ahead at Shouzou sitting in a chair surrounded by candles. He was dressed in all black and a candle is in his hands; an envelop by his feet. It's obvious he's dead and Tsuzuki stared in shock._

_It's daylight and Hisoka and Tsuzuki are standing in the room. Everyone else was sitting and waiting for Muraki and Abiko. They walked in._

"_We have the results from the autopsy." Hisoka glared at him and Muraki smiled evilly and raised his clipboard. "Upon examining the body, we concluded that Wakabayashi died between 3 to 4 am. The cause of death was due to the difficulty of respiration by poison. After his death, his heart was removed from his body."_

"_This means that Wakabayashi-sama was—"_

"_That's correct. He was murdered. The suspect must be someone among us." Muraki said interrupting the waiter._

"_That can't be!" Tsubaki screamed leaning forward. Kanako looked angry and annoyed._

"_Wait a minute! What do you mean by that?!"_

"_This floor is only exclusive to VIPs, and security is heavy. I wouldn't think that our guests downstairs would be involved in this...right?" Tsuzuki asked, directing the question towards Muraki._

"_That is correct."_

"_Then who could it be?" Abiko asked._

"_Our suspect is the owner." Kanako says glaring at the couch where Tsubaki and her dad are sitting. Both gasp and Kanako stands up._

"_I know about it. That you wanted to cut the deal off with Wakabayashi."_

"_That's not true! My father would never do something like that!"_

"_I wouldn't kill him because everyone would think that I had something to do with it in the first place."_

"_Well, we shall see about that. But I bet you have already thought of that." Kanako said as she sat down._

"_Maybe...it could be that ghost." Abiko suggested._

"_What?" Says the waiter from before and Abiko turns around with a determined expression._

"_It was something I heard. Late last night, I heard footsteps walking down the hall. I open my door, glancing out into the corridor and I heard footsteps. I run out and look around. I scream who's there. I'm sure it could have been that woman ghost who killed Wakabayashi."_

"_Hah! That's nonsense. To think that a medical student would ever believe in such tales. It has to be human. Not a ghost." Kanako said skeptically. Tsuzuki looked at the envelope that was left next to Shouzou's feet._

"_There's no name from the sender." Tsuzuki opened the envelope and Hisoka walked up to him. Tsubaki watched them both and Tsuzuki read the note inside._

"_Dear Tsubaki-hime, this was sent by someone who truly loves you. On top of the altar I will offer a sacrificial heart." Tsubaki walked up to them._

"_Ace of Wands…" Tsuzuki murmured the last of the letter._

"_It's a message from the suspect." He turned to her._

"_Do you know anything about this?" he asked and she shook her head._

"_No…I don't know why it was sent to me. It just creeps me out." Tsuzuki pulled out a tarot card that said "Ace of Wands" and showed it to her._

"_What's this?" He asked as she looked at the card in fear and her eyes shook._

"_It has started…that's the tarot card Ace of Wands. It's the first card…so it has only begun."_


	2. If Only I Had Won!

The Queen Camelia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yami No Matsuei characters but I do own my OC Maria. I hope you all really like. My best friend wanted me to write what about what I thought would happen to Tsuzuki if Hisoka didn't show. So, enjoy and please review!

"_Only just begun?! You've got to be joking! Are you saying that someone else might also be killed?!" Kanako screamed._

"_Whatever the case may be, all of us must be cautious. Because we don't know who the suspect is." Everyone had fear on their faces and Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned to watch Muraki._

_Hisoka and Tsuzuki traveled to the room where the party was before._

"_What do you think about all this, Hisoka? This type of incident must involve Muraki."_

"_I also believe that he's involved somehow." Hisoka was standing at the bottom of the staircase and leaning against the railing with his back to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was standing on an upper level platform and leaning against the railing of that, his back to Hisoka._

"_Right." Tsuzuki said as a he turned around and a bouquet of red roses appeared in his face._

"_Good evening, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki was standing there, holding the roses. Tsuzuki turned to him._

"_Muraki…" Muraki shoved the roses at Tsuzuki, who grabbed them._

"_I really wanted to see you. Here you go. There are carefully selected roses made especially for you. They are called Red Queens. It suits you." Tsuzuki blushed and clenched his teeth, knocking the roses away with his teeth._

"_What is the meaning of this?!"_

"_I hope you wouldn't offend me so much. You don't want people to see who you really are." Muraki brought his hand to his face and fixed his glasses. Tsuzuki had gotten pissed._

"_Tsuzuki-san, how about a game of poker with me?" Tsuzuki glared at him warily. "But we don't bet with chips, something else."_

"_Something else…?" Muraki smiled widely._

"_Yes…for example, your body." Tsuzuki fell back from shock and he started blushing and yelling._

"_Just what the hell are you thinking?!"_

"_It's a game. Just a game." Muraki leaned forward and Tsuzuki leaned back staring at the taller man in fear._

"_Or are you afraid that you might lose to me?" Tsuzuki lowered his head and looked like an adorable child who had done something wrong._

"_Then if I win…?"_

"_Yeah, let's see…if by chance you actually _do_ win, I will give you information." Tsuzuki looked up at him with a sad and anxious expression._

"_How about info on that woman ghost?" Tsuzuki's expression changed to interested._

_After a few minutes, Tsuzuki was looking down at his cards in disbelief._

"_No way…" He had three kings and two fours._

"_I have a king's full house. You have a heart flush." Tsuzuki stared at him in utter horror with his puppy ears. One of Tsuzuki's ears twitched and Muraki watched the small man with a huge grin._

"_You lost." Tsuzuki's expression was of total despair and Muraki walked towards him, one of his hands undoing his collar._

"_Tsuzuki-san…" Tsuzuki's expression changed once again to on the verge of tears._

"_You are mine tonight." Tsuzuki was standing against the wall. Muraki walked towards him and kissed his neck as Tsuzuki stared the other way. The dark haired man's eyes shook and closed as Hisoka's voice was suddenly heard._

"_Wait a minute." Tsuzuki's eyes snapped open and tears were swelling. Hisoka was standing there with a deck of cards in his hand._

"_I will challenge you, doctor. If I win, your bet with that dealer is off."_

"_Y-You came to save me!!" Tsuzuki said in his chibi dog form and Muraki's expression was pissed as Tsuzuki's tail wagged happily and the cold man sighed. He pushed himself from the smaller man and the wall, brought his hand in the air and snapped._

_Maria appeared and Muraki snickered as he pointed towards Hisoka. Maria obeyed as she turned the small man around and kissed him fiercely. Hisoka struggled and then stopped as he melted into the kiss. She stopped and dragged the small man by the tie as they walked away from her master._

"_Unfortunate, for you, she's more or less my slave then anything else on this ship. The only person I have control over is her, and now, you…" Muraki smiled as he looked towards Tsuzuki, lust was in his eyes. Tsuzuki whimpered as Muraki pressed his body against the fragile man, snickering._

"_Don't worry Tsuzuki-san. I won't hurt you…much." Muraki smiled widely as he kissed Tsuzuki's neck._

_The small fragile man moaned as he knew no one was coming to save him. Muraki went back to unbuttoning his collar and as soon as it was, the cold man's hands attacked Tsuzuki's body. The small man yelped in shock as he felt Muraki's fingers trail around his tie. Muraki took off the tie and Tsuzuki's vest as his fingers circled the small man's nipples. Tsuzuki moaned in pleasure and Muraki smirked._

'_How is it that he can get me to moan like this?' Tsuzuki asked himself as Muraki's slight touch descended to the smaller man's pants. Muraki watched as the brunette blushed madly, the cold man unzipping his pants as he put his hand down the smaller man's shorts._

"_Hmmm. Would you like my to touch you here, Tsuzuki?" The brown haired man moaned as Muraki's hand brushed against his erection. Muraki smirked as he took Tsuzuki's length in his hand and gently pumped it. Tsuzuki's mouth hung open as pleasure filled his body._

'_How is it that he can make me feel like this?' Tsuzuki asked himself as Muraki's motions were becoming more teasing. Tsuzuki arched his back and moaned as he tried to keep his mind on the one sane thing that was keeping him from screaming Muraki's name; Hisoka. The brunette didn't know when he developed feelings for the younger male but when he noticed his feelings, he couldn't help but think of Hisoka each time they were apart._

'_Hisoka…Where are you? Where did Maria take you?' Muraki watched as the brunette twitched under his touch and smirked._

"_Soon, I will make you mine forever." Tsuzuki looked at Muraki quickly with a worried look. Muraki smiled as he brought his free hand up and stroked Tsuzuki's cheek lightly._

"_Don't worry my love. I won't hurt you till I have too."_

"_What is that supposed to—Ah!" Tsuzuki screamed before Muraki tugged on his erection, then slowly he pumped it teasingly again making the brunette moan louder._

"_What was that Tsuzuki? I couldn't hear the last part. What would you like, me to take you?" Tsuzuki couldn't answer as pleasure filled his mind and the only thing that he could comprehend was Muraki asking him a yes or no question._

_Tsuzuki nodded without thinking, causing his own demise. Muraki, on the other hand, smiled widely as his pace quicken and within a few more pumps, Tsuzuki came in Muraki's hand. Muraki took his hand out of Tsuzuki's pants, the brunette's eyes glazed, watching the cold man lick his fingers clean of the white substance. Muraki provocatively licked his fingers putting one into his mouth and sucking lightly on it as he watched the brown haired man stare at the sight._

"_S-Stop that. I-It's annoying." Tsuzuki stammered as he let his gaze fall to the floor avoiding Muraki's entrancing eyes. Muraki put another finger in his mouth and a third before taking them out, his fingers covered with saliva._

"_I need to make sure you feel pleasure not pain, unless, you _want_ to feel pain. Is that what you want Tsuzuki?" Muraki asked as he came up close to Tsuzuki's face, making the brunette blush as he looked back at Muraki and found the cold man's lips on his own._

_Tsuzuki melted into the kiss as he let Muraki's wet fingers trail down his chest and stomach. Muraki pushed Tsuzuki's black pants to the floor and the small man yelped in surprise as he felt his shorts go down as well. Tsuzuki broke from the kiss as he panted for air, looking Muraki up and down as the cold man prepared Tsuzuki for what was to come._

"_W-What are you doing?" Tsuzuki stuttered as he was pulled away from the wall, his ass just off the poker table._

"_I'm going to_ open_ you a little bit. Don't worry. I told you before, I won't hurt you 'til I have too." Muraki smirked again as he stroked Tsuzuki's thighs lightly and went under them as he let one of his wet fingers slip into Tsuzuki's entrance._

"_Ah! Mu—Nhn!! Ah!!" Tsuzuki cried as he almost let Muraki's name escape his lips._

"_What was that Tsuzuki? Were you going to saying something?" Muraki asked, smirking as he moved his finger in deeper and added another one. Tsuzuki moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure as Muraki moved his fingers in a in and out motion._

"_It's okay Tsuzuki. Moan. Moan for me." Muraki teased as he inserted another wet finger into Tsuzuki's tight entrance. The brunette yelped in pain and groaned as Muraki's fingers moved in and out of him again. The feeling was pleasurable and for then the pain was worth it. After a few more minutes of torture, Muraki noticed the new erection popping out at him, the cold man smiled._

"_It seems like you want me more then you're telling me Tsuzuki. How about I make this more pleasurable for the both of us and take you right now?"_

"_W-What are you t-talking about Muraki?" Tsuzuki stuttered as he blushed, looking to the floor._

"_Isn't it obvious?" Muraki asked as he looked deeply into Tsuzuki's eyes. His luscious lavender eyes melted into Muraki's demeaning sliver one, the other an odd color that held Tsuzuki's attention._


	3. To Feel This Way Is a Fatal Thing

The Queen Camelia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yami No Matsuei characters but I do own my OC Maria. I hope you all really like. My best friend wanted me to write what about what I thought would happen to Tsuzuki if Hisoka didn't show. So, enjoy and please review!

'_Why am I so…transfixed…by him? I don't understand why I feel…happy around him. He's a murderer, someone I'm trying to stop and yet…I think I've fallen for him.' Tsuzuki sighed heavily as he looked back at Muraki pleadingly._

"_Please Muraki, don't…don't hurt me. My feelings for you are supposed to be of hatred. But…I feel like I need you, almost like a lover." Tsuzuki looked down as he thought of Hisoka again._

"_Why would you want to feel hatred when I know I fill you with so much…pleasure?" Muraki whispered the last part in Tsuzuki's ear, making the man moan slightly. Muraki inched closer to the smaller man and pushed him back against the wall. Muraki climbed on top of the poker table and pushed Tsuzuki's body upward against the wall as he got closer._

_Tsuzuki found Muraki's lips back on his own and Tsuzuki could feel movement around him. Muraki was using his hands to open his black buckle and pants, taking them off slightly along with his shorts. Muraki's cock was hard and throbbing as the man lustfully kissed Tsuzuki. He wanted the smaller man so badly it was scary._

"_I'll make sure to turn your uncertain thoughts of me into something extraordinary. You want me more then you think and this will only open you eyes to how much you feel for me." Muraki smirked as Tsuzuki looked back at him with surprised, praying eyes. Muraki brought his hips closer to the smaller man and in one quick motion, Muraki had brought Tsuzuki quickly down on his raging hard on and the small brunette cried out in pain. It hurt too much and Tsuzuki could feel Muraki's erection go deeper inside of him._

_Muraki groaned from the tightness surrounding his cock and he opened on of eyes to look at the small man. Tsuzuki looked like the pain was dying down and soon the small man would be filled with pleasure. Muraki started in a slow motion, allowing his cock to settle more into the tight entrance of the brunette. _

"_Ahhhh…Muraki…I-It feels…" Tsuzuki tired to finish but he couldn't as a mix of pain and pleasure filled him. The brunette's breathing became hot and heavy as he tried to collect his escaping conscious. Muraki groaned again but smiled at the thought of Tsuzuki moaning his name louder then he was._

_Muraki's pace quickened a little as Tsuzuki's muscle let up on his erection. The brunette relaxed against the wall, letting his head hang to the side. Muraki took this as an initiative to suck on the delicate skin._

_Tsuzuki moaned loudly as Muraki kissed lightly on the pale skin and nipping at it as his tongue traced over a nerve. Tsuzuki's eyes were glazed over with pleasure, the pain long gone. Tsuzuki moaned and groaned as Muraki's pace quickened again and the small man felt pain again as Muraki bucked hard into him._

"_Ah!! Muraki!!" Tsuzuki screamed as pumped harder into him. The brunette couldn't help but scream louder each time. Muraki smirked as the brunette became louder with each thrust, unaware of the people on the bottom floor or just not caring if they were heard. Muraki let Tsuzuki's neck go and snaked his way up to Tsuzuki's ear as he whispered huskily._

"_Shhh, Tsuzuki-san. If you scream too loud someone might come up here and see you. You wouldn't want that would you? To have someone look upon you and see just how much you love the passion of a…killer." Tsuzuki moaned as Muraki's words slithered unto his mind._

"Ahhhh!!!" Tsuzuki screams again Muraki's pace fast and hard. Tsuzuki blushed madly as he can hear the people in the distance making a stir. Some comments were hushed but loud enough for him to hear.

"Tsuzuki, you're going to get spotted if you keep screaming so loud." Muraki says coolly as he kisses the brunette passionately.

'I can't help myself. If this goes on any longer I might fall deeper into his grasp.' Tsuzuki says to himself, whimpering at the thought of being Muraki's lover. Tsuzuki moans as Muraki's thrust were harder with each new pump.

Tsuzuki's body shivers with pleasure as a wave of it goes up and down his spine. The feeling isn't new to the small brunette. In the past he would touch himself when he awoke from a dream about Hisoka. The brunette blushes as he thinks about how dirty it is to have sex with one man and be thinking about another.

Tsuzuki is pulled from his thoughts as Muraki digs in deeper into the smaller man, making him moan loudly. Tsuzuki shakes his head as he tries to contain himself but nothing is working as Muraki is taking everything rational from the brunette. Muraki moves his mouth from one side of the brunette's neck to the other and more moans escape Tsuzuki's mouth.

"Come on Tsuzuki, you do better than this. Where's your sense of dignity? Did I already take it?" Muraki asks as he continues his assault on the new found pale flesh. Tsuzuki moans more and more and he could feel Muraki's erection throb inside of him. Tsuzuki can't hold back any more of his screams as pleasure fills him, his lavender eyes glazed over.

"Ahhh!!! Muraki!!! I-I'm going t-to co—Ah!!" Tsuzuki tries to warn but is interrupted by one of Muraki's hard thrust. A few more thrust and the small brunette comes all over his and Muraki's stomach.

Feeling the release of the smaller man Muraki comes as well. His white seed exploding into Tsuzuki's entrance and the brunette moans one last time before letting sleep take over his weak body.

Tsuzuki's breathing is erratic and uneven, Muraki's hard and heavy but calming down as he holds Tsuzuki's body up. Muraki smiles as he wipes the white substance from the smaller man's chest and tasting it again.

"Simply delicious." Muraki whispers as he cleans his hand. Tsuzuki looks up at the cold man tiredly, unable to comprehend how he had so much energy left.

"Are you some kind of monster? You don't even look like what we did fazed you."

"On the contrary Tsuzuki-san, what we did was very pleasurable and I do hope you regain your energy fast so that we can continue." Muraki says smirking widely as lust flashes through his eyes. Tsuzuki whimpers at the thought and he tries to get up from the table but twitches in pain.

"You should have known you'd be in pain after such an interesting ordeal of events." Muraki says putting a hand against Tsuzuki's chest and pushing the brunette back a little as he attempts to fix Tsuzuki's clothes.

"I didn't expect anything to happen." Tsuzuki strains a glare as he lets Muraki fix him up. As soon as the cold man is finished, Tsuzuki watches as Muraki fixes his pants and buckles them close. The sliver haired man fixes his black jacket, and picks up Tsuzuki. The brunette yelps in surprise as Muraki carries him out of the little VIP seating room. Tsuzuki wraps his arms around Muraki's neck and accepts the fact that he is being carried bridal style, sighing a little.

"Did you think I was going to leave you there love?" Muraki asks and Tsuzuki nods his head shamefully. Muraki chuckles as he walks for his room. "Hehe. Very amusing but I don't leave what is mine just lying around for just _anybody_ to pick it up. You of all people should know that by now."

"Yes well, I wasn't really thinking about what we were _going_ to do after we were done."

"Heh. Don't get too angry with me Tsuzuki-san. As of right now I am the only one on this boat who can help you and if you keep acting this way I might just leave you off here in the hallway."

"W-What?!?! You wouldn't really do that would you?" Tsuzuki asks as he clings tight onto Muraki and the cold man laughs.

"As long as you stay near me no harm of such form will come to you." Muraki says, rubbing his nose against Tsuzuki's, his eyes closed. Muraki walks further and opens the door to his room. Closing the door with his foot, Muraki gently puts Tsuzuki down and smiles.

"I'm going to go check on your friend, Hisoka. He _was_ dragged away from us by Maria. Only god knows what she's done to him." Tsuzuki's eyes grow wide and Muraki smirks at the smaller man's expression. Muraki walks out of the room leaving Tsuzuki to sit there and think.

"What did he mean by that?" Tsuzuki asks into the silence.

------

Muraki walks down the hall and then turns a corner, reaching Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's room within minutes. Muraki grabs hold of the doorknob and turns it, opening the door.

"Tsuzuki!!" Muraki hears Hisoka scream. Excepting the small man to come running and crash into him Muraki clenches his eyes shut; the impact never comes. Muraki opens one eye and cocks his eyebrow up in confusion.

The cold man walks into the room further, heavy breathing is heard and Muraki walks in far enough to see the scene in front of him. Hisoka is tied down to the bed post, breathing heavily, his eyes are closed. Maria is sitting at the foot of the bed, looking towards Muraki, her eyes the same red coloring and a trail of saliva and a white substance dripped from her mouth.

"Did you have fun my pet?" Muraki asks, smirking widely and walking over to her. Maria nods as she lifts her head up to look at the tall man and he brings a finger against her lip, picking up the substance, which he notices as come, and saliva on his finger.

He lingers his finger against her mouth and she takes it into her mouth sucking lightly on the large digit. Her eyes keep an emotionless stare up towards him and he smirks as he takes his finger out of her mouth. He wipes his finger off and then he looks over at Hisoka.

"Did you do anything to him?"

"No Master. I just tortured him for awhile. If you want, you could tease him as well. He's got very good lungs and I think if you torture him enough he might scream that man's name again." Muraki looks at Hisoka with interest. The small man was cover with what looked like his own come and it seemed like many things had been shoved into his mouth as it drips with saliva.

"Oh, really? And why, might I ask, would he scream Tsuzuki's name?"

"He's infatuated with him Master. I don't understand it but making him incoherent with pleasure has released many secrets about the small boy and his feelings for the brunette."

"Very interesting…Get dressed, dress him and then come to my room, I have something in mind that will shatter such feelings." Muraki smirks as Maria nods her head, getting off of the bed. She easily slips on her dress and then dresses Hisoka in a navy blue tuxedo.

Maria unties Hisoka and helps him up from the bed as Muraki watches her lustfully. When she gets close enough to him, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her close. Muraki lifts her head up to have her look at him and her face is expressionless.

"It's no wonder I love you so much. Such obedience, such poise, you're like the perfect doll."

"Whatever you say Master. My body is for your use and your use only." Muraki smiles and lets a hand stroke her cheek as he comes closer to her face.

"That's the way I like you." Muraki kisses Maria and then let's go of her as they walk out of the room, Hisoka by their side. The three walk into Muraki's room and immediately Tsuzuki runs to them. He watches as Maria walks past him and puts Hisoka on the arm chair in the corner of the room. Tsuzuki reaches for the smaller man but Muraki stops him and pulls Tsuzuki close, Muraki's lips against the brunette's ear.

"He had _so_ much fun. I don't think you should bother someone who is so filled with…lust. Maria is a _very_ skilled young woman. To think, you never even tired to get closer to her and now, in a sense, it's your fault she's in my grasp."

"Bastard! What did you make her do to Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asks turning around in Muraki's grip and staring at the cold man. Muraki laughs as he turns Tsuzuki around and forces him to look over at Hisoka and Maria. She was kneeling down at the foot of the arm chair and it looked like she was almost caring for him.

"She's tending to him in every way you couldn't. As a woman that's her job. _You_ on the other hand are a man and tending to someone like Hisoka is very difficult, seeing him right now with her screams straight and you're….just not _bent_ that way." Muraki smirks as he watches Tsuzuki's expression change and the brunette relaxes into the cold man.

"You're right. Hisoka would never want me anyway. To think I was so blind all this time."

"The human mind is a glorious thing my pet. Soon, you'll be able to read it, just like me." Muraki turns Tsuzuki's head and kisses the brunette passionately. As Tsuzuki melts into the kiss, Tsuzuki's thoughts went astray.

'Hisoka.' Tsuzuki thought sadly to himself. The only lingering thought in his mind was Hisoka and Tsuzuki couldn't shake the fact that it was stabbing him in the heart.


End file.
